The Adventures of Angel and Summer
by Storm's Redemption
Summary: Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of Goldenrod – have always been ones for pranks, never taking anything serious and living life one day at a time, but they also have a special secret ability that many would kill to get their hands on. And if the ability falls into the wrong hands, it could prophesy the end of the world.


**The Aura Masters: Book 1: The Adventures of Angel and Summer**

**(Formerly known as The Angel and Summer Series)**

**This is a rewrite of the series written by my friend Mist (Formerly known as Celebi) and me (Storm. Formerly known as Mew). I went back and rewrote this, correcting all the errors. I used the same lines and everything. I wanted the story to remain the same. We tried to rewrite this many times but it was never the same (and trust me, I was up way into the night making this possible during Christmas Break. No complaints there though, I enjoyed doing this. Though I just now got around to posting it, two months after starting to rewrite it. Fail). I changed just a few lines that seemed awkward to benefit this fanfic. I think it would be best if I just did this, and Mist agrees with me. I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing this.**

**Also, all credit for the character Angel goes to Mist. Partial credit goes to Mist for writing, and partial credit goes to my friend Evan for writing. We all came together to write this. And of course, I take own of my own character, Summer.**

**By the way, this is unlike any Pokémon fanfic you have ever experienced. So sit back, relax, and prepare for an epic joy ride. We have wicked twists that shall keep you on the edge of your seat begging for more, hilarious moments that will make you fall on the floor laughing, tragic moments that will leave you clutching your box of tissues. We have taken ideas of our own and thrown it all together in a never before seen fanfic series that you shall never find again. Some things we have changed from the Pokémon series. We changed them to fit perfectly into this. Some of the things are just the same.**

**So, just give this exciting little fanfic a chance. You won't regret it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Summary:**

Angel and Summer – the two mischievous cousins of Goldenrod – have always been ones for pranks, never taking anything serious and living life one day at a time, but they also have a special secret ability that many would kill to get their hands on. And if the ability falls into the wrong hands, it could prophesize the end of the world.

**Note: **in this fanfic, Lance, the Dragon Master, is evil. You will see later on the reason why.

**Genre:**** Adventure/humor**

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Rated T For:**

-Violence/language/gore(some)/suggestive humor(just a bit)

**Prologue**

**_Summer's Point of View_**

It was a beautiful full moon night as I was taking a walk, on my way to Ilex Forest to get some peace and quiet away from the big city. I heard a noise that caught my attention, causing me to stop and turn my head towards it. It was a man with flame colored hair. He was wearing a long black cloak that fluttered around his ankles. The man was attacking a small pink cat/mouse like creature with a tail that was twice as long as it's body. The man was attacking the creature with a strange glowing blackish light that illuminated from the palm of his hand, causing the poor thing to scream in pain. _Aura._ I yelled at the man to stop but he just laughed and continued, adding more force in his attacks. I clenched my fists, losing my cool. Blinded by rage, I punched the man in the face, grabbed the creature, and ran as fast as I could, heading for my cousin Angel's house since it would be quicker to get to than mine, being just right inside of Goldenrod City.

I heard the guy yell at me to stop, but I knew better than too. Hoping my cousin's door was unlocked, I flung myself onto her porch, holding the little creature tightly in my arms to protect it from any harm. I jerked the door open, dashed inside, and slammed the door shut behind me, causing Angel to yelp in surprise.

"Summer! What are you doing here this time of night and what the hell is that?!" Angel demanded once she had found her voice.

"I'm not positive but I am pretty sure that it is a Poke…."

I was cut off as the man I had just rescued the creature from burst inside, fuming with anger.

Angel turned to the man. "Who the hell are you… no, scratch that, I don't want to know. Get the hell out of my house now or I will get Officer Jenny."

The man burst out laughing. "That stupid Officer cannot stop me! Lance, the Dragon Master!"

"Well, Lance, the Dragon Master get out of my house or I will call Celeb.i" Angel warned. She had managed to befriend the legendary Pokémon known as Celebi and now she came to help out Angel when she was in need.

"Cele...what?" a look of confusion dashed across Lance's face.

"C-E-L-E-B-I, Celebi, guardian of the forest!" Angel said simply.

_What an idiot… _I thought, shaking my head. The guy didn't even know one of the more famous Legendary Pokémon.

Angel smiled and a small creature appeared. It looked like it was crossed between a fairy and a bug.

Lance blinked before bursting out in laughter. "That little thing! You are threatening me with that little thing! I could squash that thing like a bug!"

"Celebi, solar beam." said Angel coolly with a smile.

"Um... I'll be going now…" Lance ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Angel turned to face me, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Um... so Celebi knows solar beam now?" I asked.

"No." Angel grinned.

"What!" now I was trying not to burst out laughing. It was all just a trick. I should have known. Angel always had something like that up her sleeve.

"I just wanted him to get out of my house. Now back to my first question, what is that and why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Well, see, I was on a nice little walk when I saw this guy attacking this poor little creature here," I indicated to the little thing that I was cradling fragilely in my arms. I didn't tell Angel what the man was attacking the creature with. I didn't want too, because I, myself, was trying to deny the fact that he could use aura. That was a rare ability to have. Aura was powerful and deadly. If used wrong, it could mean the end. "I punched him in the face, grabbed this poor little creature, and ran like hell to here."

"Okay. Why didn't you take it to the Pokémon Center?" Angel asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight," I sighed. The poor little creature was running a high fever. It had too. My arms were burning up with its body heat. "I just wanted a roof over my head and I knew that Celebi was around here somewhere, because she likes hanging out with you." Angel had saved Celebi from a forest fire and since then, the little fairy like Pokémon had enjoyed hanging around her.

"M-Mew…" the little creature cried out weakly.

I looked down and sighed. "Let's get it to a Pokémon Center before it is too late."

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Please review, just no flames.  
**

**And don't miss the next chapter.  
**

**-Storm-**

**-Mist-**


End file.
